110057-rift-kind-artifact-collections
Content ---- ---- ---- Well, it's not about rewards (but rewards are also good). It's about gathering a collection :) This system adds solo-content and expands market. Of course it can be modified and improved. | |} ---- ---- It pretty much is that you collect artifacts that are relevant to a theme or story. some collections need a certain amount of items and completing a collection gave a form of currency if i recall that could then be used to acquire cosmetic items. Edited August 22, 2014 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- In Rift, you'd walk around and see a sparkle on the ground. Collect it and it's an artifact. Artifacts are in sets, like 4 artifacts that are related, and they give you a simple reward when you complete them They're super well hidden, like in crevaces, corners, etc. I agree it's similar to the lore data, but they do give another feeling | |} ---- ---- Take a look http://www.rifthead.com/artifact-collections/page/1 | |} ---- It's not exactly similar mechanically, but conceptually it is somewhat similar. As the museum collection is often a quest you could make it so that the items initiate a collection quest that rewards a token. This could be a great potential venue for placing cosmetic lore items in the game. There could for example be a collection of items in Deradune that would award one or more of the Bloodfire Draken outfits. | |} ---- I can see that working, it would definitely help to give more meaning to the museum quests. Honestly at the moment I find them pretty anti-climatic :/ | |} ---- No, that's different. It was more for those who liked to explore. There were hidden shinies all over the world, and you were able to go and collect them, exploring the world in the process. Some gave cool rewards, but it was mostly for achievements/side fun/etc. | |} ---- Or you could just buy those artifacts from other people, without leaving the town :) | |} ---- Well for that reason, it was a win-win-win. The folk who liked to collect, explore, and complete got to do that. Folk used it as a market to make money in. And people who just wanted to complete collections could scour the broker and dump plat into the economy. | |} ---- ---- Nothing ever forced you to collect artifacts. :P | |} ---- ---- Correct. And after a few levels, I stopped. | |} ---- Noone forces you to collect those :) | |} ---- Read the post directly above yours :) PS - My objection to artifacts isn't a strong one. I was just disappointed with Rift's system and much prefer WS's lore system where you can collect this stuff and then go back and read it. Some of it is very cool. And some is incredibly silly in a good way :) | |} ---- My bad :) Well, I wasn't fan of artifacts, but I enjoyed time I've spent on trying to find some of those exploring zones, or surfing auction for missing one to finish collections. Also I saw people that enjoyed this system, and heard stories about monitoring rare artifact spawns. There are a lot of complains about lack of solo content without any suggestions. This thread is a suggestion-ask, without complains :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----